The Truth
by MissAllieMae
Summary: The Truth about Ariana Dumbledore's death comes out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: written for the I'm About to Die Competition. This is most likely my last entry, but I can't promise anything. It would be great to get as many entries in as Vicky199416 has (8), but it probably won't happen….

I am tired of listening to Gellert and Albus talk of taking over the world. He should be taking care of his siblings. But, he's not. He wants to improve the world "for the greater good." They may think that they are doing good things for the world, but the effort that it will take to make these changes will be huge. They will result in war, and war is never good.

I am tired of listening to Aberforth and Albus bicker over how to take care of me. They think I am traumatized, because that's how I was perceived when mum died. If they ever actually paid attention to me, they would see that I am perfectly fine. I was traumatized, at one point. But that point was four years ago. The event happened when I was eight, and yes, I still shudder about when I think about it, but I was traumatized until I was ten. I realized that I was being silly. I saw all the problems I caused this family. But, no one else saw that I was okay. I was still this atrocity who needed to be hidden because she was traumatized. And yes, I know I accidentally killed my mother, because I wouldn't eat. But, I was having a rough day. There are days, even now, that I get overwhelmed with what happened. And yes, despite the fact that I was fourteen, I was having spurts of accidental magic. This is because my mother didn't teach me magic. She didn't send me to Hogwarts. I was 'traumatized' and had to be kept hidden, so I wouldn't be sent to St. Mungo's.

I wish I was sent to St. Mungo's. It seems horrible, I know, but if I went there, they would see that I am fine, and I would be sent to Hogwarts. That's my biggest dream: for people to see me as who I am, not who I was, and to go to Hogwarts.

I hear Aberforth and Albus' stories. I know how amazing it is. I want to experience it for myself.

But, anyway, once again Albus and Aberforth are arguing over everything again. I wish they would realize that I am fourteen, and can take care of myself.

However true that is, Aberforth and I would not survive without Albus. Aberforth knew it all too well, and Albus knew it somewhere in his brain, as well. Aberforth is, right now, arguing with Albus and Grindelwald about the foolishness of it all. They all know Albus can't leave to hunt down the Hallows. They just know this fact for the wrong reason.

They think my oldest brother can't leave because I need to be hidden, and taken care of. That's not true. I can function, with a little help. That little help is only needed because I have been taught nothing.

I would correct them, but it's not worth it. They would never believe me.

So anyway, Grindelwald is watching my brothers fight. He is getting angrier, I can tell. He loses his control. I am afraid, now, because Grindelwald is the type of wizard that will do anything and everything to get what he wants. There is no telling what will happen next. I just hope nothing too bad conspires.

I decide to leave the house, and see what I can do.

Spells go flying, and I try to help protect Aberforth, because it is two older, more advanced wizards against one still in Hogwarts.

Things are getting very dangerous, but I continue to try to help. I am controlling my accidental magic, and somehow managing to channel it into helpful, purposeful magic.

I see a green curse flying at me. I don't quite know what green means, but it was fired at me by Grindelwald. It was probably very bad, and he probably sent it at me on purpose. And not just spur of the moment, angry purpose, but 'I've always wanted to get rid of her' purpose.

It is coming closer, and I try to duck. I really do try to avoid it.

But, I don't. It hits me square in the chest. I start to fall backward, on impact.

I don't hit the ground though, because I am dead before I get the chance.

A/N: Wasn't what you expected, was it? Review please thanks.


End file.
